


Twin Loves

by KnifeBinaryPrince



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Character(s), Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifeBinaryPrince/pseuds/KnifeBinaryPrince
Summary: Self indulgent Lance being doted on by royalty and getting the boy.





	Twin Loves

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update the summary later I'm a tired bean.

They had responded to the distress call of a nearby planet with three suns and six small moons. The golden tides if their rivers were unpredictable and the bright lilac sky put even prize winning flowers to shame. Norrevva was a planet ruled by two queens, twin sisters to be specific. One of whom had been recently captured by Galra forces, forcing the remaining queen to call for Voltron's help when her royal guard had failed to retrieve her kidnapped sister.

The castle ship touched down on the planet's surface, Allura leading the paladins to the Twin Sister's palace within the kingdom that surrounded it.

A large palace stretched high into the sky, a white seemingly marble structure with gold veins running through the stonework, roofs jeweled with gold and crystal like windows that glittered in every color of the rainbow as the light from their suns hit them on all angles, so bright they had to darken their visors to keep from being blinded. The guards stood tall, and from what Pidge had read in the briefing Norrevvans as a species were tall and thin, standing at over eight to ten feet at most. But from what she had read prior the Twin Sisters stood taller over anyone here, which was very impressive considering the citizens and royal guard they had seen earlier.

Allura was adamant about the paladins staying on their best behavior, she was especially hard pressed towards Lance, who had made his usual remark of the Princess being the only one for him, to which she rolled her eyes seemingly annoyed but otherwise held no real heat behind the gesture.

The small party was told to wait in the parlor by one of the advisors that had escorted them through the kingdom. The parlor, which could've been a whole gymnasium given the size of it, was lavished in soft furniture and marble statues of various Norrevvans (Most likely royalty) that held various decorated pots from which flowed water into the small glittering pools below. Curtains of the soft gold water spilled from the ceiling down to small trenches made especially for the purpose of keeping the water from spilling out onto the floor.

Platters of lush vegetation, fruits, and other dishes of rich foods lay out on small tables, a complimentary snack bar for the defenders of the universe no doubt.

Hunk and Pidge were the first to hit the tables, trying to wash the breakfast goo from that morning from their palette much to Coran's chagrin.

Shiro, Coran, and Allura stood off to the side silently conversing with each other, most likely talking about how to go about the Queen's retrieval. Lance and Keith stood off away from the others, Keith standing stiff and in guard for any threats while Lance wandered around the room a bit. Just looking at all the jeweled pillars of marble and the shining gold ore veins that ran through the ivory stone.

A look behind one of the larger pillars gave way to an opening into one of the halls that no doubt ran through the palace, the archway made of gold and encrusted with bits of black glittering ore that seemed to grow from the cracks in the gold.

After checking to make sure no one was watching Lance slipped through undetected, his steps echoing off the walls. He passed by large portraits of the royal family generations before, the supposed paint glittering some places and he could've sworn some were even moving in place.  
He continued on, distracted by the pieces of art that littered the walls until he came to an open expanse of a room. The roof was just a thick encrusted of crystal, high archways in the walls leading out into the gardens allow the light to bath the room in soft but vibrant colors of light that seemed to shimmer as they hit the gold veins on the floor and walls.

A large black lump of crystal laid out in a large pool in the center of the room, a big chunk of it actually laid on the floor, as if it had grown out and over the water. The crystal was just sharp jagged pieces of rock stretched out half the room, the water lapping at the sides in gentle waves. Which was odd considering the air was still.

Lance stopped short of the huge thing, crouching down with one knee on the ground to take a closer look. It seemed normal enough, just a Hunk of rock in a pool. But considering where he was and what he was currently doing nothing could truly be classified as normal in his life. At least not now.

He placed a hand on one of the jagged shards, the only one that reached taller than him, like a dagger cutting through the air. It felt smooth to the touch, and oddly enough warm to the touch even though the room was comfortably cool.

The crystal under his hand herded, causing Lance to fall backwards as the large thing actually moved. Apparently what he thought was just a giant crystal for decoration was actually something....something huge, standing a few feet over him as it lumbered out of the pool, causing the ground to shake with its steps.

Fear kept him frozen and his bayard was forgotten at his hip, a cold sweat breaking out over his skin and chills running down his spine. The room seemed a lot colder than what he remembered.

The thing...whatever it was, was humanoid. Body black as midnight, the surface of its skin if you could it that was like that of a cut diamond, each flat piece a different color under the shimmering lights. It was, really tall, which would explain the ridiculously high archways leading outside around the room. It's hands nearly touched the ground with how long it's arms were, claws barely scraping the stone.

It looked like it was regarding him for a moment, two small gold glows from under what must've been inches of crystal. He guessed those must've been its eyes then.

The thing didn't do anything until it did, lifting a hand towards Lance who closed his eyes preparing for a hit that never came. His eyes opened to the sight of the hand just within reach, the large thing, even with its almost eyes, looked every bit expectant at him as if he should be doing something.

"He's trying to help you up."

Lance turned his head so fast he was sure he'd be feeling the effects of that much later.

At the archway he had entered through stood a Norrevvan. Judging by the voice and jeweled dress a female, but he couldn't be sure. They were tall, taller than the guards or citizens that they had seen on the way to the palace. Their skin was a rich dark brown, like wet earth straight from a forest. The color reminded him of the smell of rain and cool breezes. Their eyes were a vibrant green, framed by long lashes and soft gold makeup (or were those markings?) and their lips were shimmering a soft gold, large and plush, corners upturned into a smile that Lance found himself turning red over. Robes decorated in small jewels and gold thread settled nicely on their shoulders, the cloth a dark brown just a few shades lighter than their skin, flowing like silk as they walked closer.

"Wha-what?" He stammered, face red as they approached him.

"Staelus, the big guy right in front of you," -they nodded their head towards the creature, their large cloud like hair styled in two giant poofs bouncing in the air light as a feather- "He's trying to help you up." Her voice was deep and smooth like honey, like a brook washing over smooth pebbles. And soft gold flowers in their hair shined and shimmered as they caught the light.

"Oh uh." Lance looked up at the creature, Staelus, who hadn't moved an inch since the small exchange of words began. He lifted a hand towards it, slowly at first to test the waters so to speak, and grabbed at the thicker part of its claw.

For the record he did not scream out in terror like a little kid on his first roller coaster ride when he was pulled up to his feet. It didn't happen. Ever.

He was clutching his chest, taking deep breaths and trying to calm his racing heartbeat.

A small peal of laughter made him look up, the dazzling beauty holding long fingers against their mouth failing to hold in the soft chuckles, long gold claws glittering in the light now that they had been revealed.

Lance smiled awkwardly, scratching at the back of his neck as he tried to straighten himself out. Staelus, seeing that Lance was okay, turned and walked out of the bright and beautiful room. Steps shaking the ground as he left the two beings alone to talk.

"You are absolutely adorable. If I may ask what are you exactly?" They said, voice soft as they lowered their hand back to their side. The appendage getting drowned in the enormous sleeve of their robe.

"What do you mean?" Lance asked puzzled.

"What species are you? I've never seen any quite like you before and you can't be from the trade ships either, I would know if someone new was visiting." They asked, genuinely curious.

"Oh uh, I'm a human from Earth, name's Lance if you were wondering." He said sheepishly, having to pull his gaze from their's, face red and flustered. Those eyes were too pretty, like the canopy of forest trees on a bright summer day. If he had to rank them they'd probably be second on his list.

"A human? How fascinating." They smiled softly, kneeling to Lance's level to view him better, bright eyes alight with curiosity.

"Can I ask your n-name?" Lance said nervously, tripping over his words as he spoke.

"Oh how rude of me not introducing myself to a guest. I'm Sunais Lor'ek, Queen of Norrevva.


End file.
